5 Max Movie Channel
5 Max Movie Channel is a 24-hour cable movie channel of Associated Broadcasting Company. It is accessible through Direct-To-Home cable subscription service (exclusive only to SkyCable), through the internet (TV5 Live! service) and worldwide (Kapatid TV5 (KTV5)). About As the pioneer in the 24-hour all-Filipino movie channel on cable TV, Associated Broadcasting Company, broadcaster of TV5 tied up with interested Foreign and Pinoy cable TV partners in need of access to its local content library. TV5's library of titles provides an excellent bridgeway into endless hours of viewing enjoyment for the local and international Filipino viewers anywhere in the globe. Launched on January 3, is 5 Max Movie Channel on SkyCable channel 87, TV5's new 24-hour all Foreign and Pinoy movie channel, it has started in the No. 2 spot as the most watched cable channel in the country dominating all other foreign and pinoy cable channels. 5 Max is now distributed throughout the Philippines, as well as in the U.S. (through the Mabuhay Channel), the Middle East, Asia (Japan) and soon in Europe. As the country's number two cable channel, 5 Max Movie Channels airs all the movies popular and award-winning movies from the library of Cinemalaya, Regal Entertainment, Viva Films, OctoArts Films, Seiko Films, Studio5, Star Cinema, GMA Films, RVQ Productions, FPJ Productions, Kris Aquino Productions, RCP Productions, Imus Productions, M-Zet Productions, Moviestars Productions, Vision FIlms, Tagalog Pictures, Sampaguita Pictures and LVN Pictrues and Foreign movies of 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney, MGM, DreamWorks, Touchtone Pictures, Lionsgate, Paramount Pictures, Universial Studios, Focus Pictures, Summit Entertainment, Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, Columbia Pictures, Screen Gems. As part of TV5’s global marketing strategy, 5 Max Global was launched last July 2011, to reach out and give quality entertainment to the Filipino communities in North America, the Middle East, Europe and Asia-Pacific. Recently, on July 15, 2012, it was moved its channel assignment on SkyCable from channel 87 to channel 103. 5 Max Movie Programs For full 5 Max Movie schedule, see under references. * Star Lounge - A movie block dedicated to young girls, this block shows all current Barbie and My Scene movies and Pollypocket: Pollyworld. It aired everyday 10 a.m. It also airs Saturday 10 a.m. on AksyonTV * SineTanghali - The noontime movies mostly Classic Pinoy movies and Foreign movies airs everyday at 12 noon. It also airs at TV5 for only 6 weeks until September 30, 2011. * Disney Double Movies - Disney's back-to-back movies with more animated movies and live-action movies as well as Disney Original movies. It airs everyday at 2 p.m. It also airs every Sundays at 10 p.m. on AksyonTV. * World Sine Cinema - Foreign movies with 20th Century Fox, Walt Disney, MGM, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., New Line Cinema, Touchtone Pictures, Universial Studios, Columbia Pictures, Screen Gems, Summit Entertainment, Lionsgate and more. It airs everyday at 6 p.m. * Sine Klasiks - The classic Foreign and Pinoy movies. It airs everyday at 8 p.m. * Direk Cinema (Monday 10pm) - recognizes the masterpiece creators Philippines’ Best Films: Director/s (featured) of the month. *'Pamilyang Sine' (Tuesday 10pm) - are about movies which touch the heart and soul; usually feminine and family oriented *'Aksyon Sine' (Wednesday 10pm) - Fast-paced and adrenaline filled Action films are part of the feast every Wednesday evenings *'Youth Cinema' (Thursday 10pm) - Youth oriented or Rib-tickling comedies *'5 Max Premiere' (Friday 10pm) - Cable TV debuts of the latest Movies and Entertainment events *'5 Max Presents' (Saturday 10pm) - focused on the featured "Artist of the Month"; screens movies of a particular actor *'5 Max Concert Blockbuster' (Sunday 10pm) - Blockbuster and SRO Concerts: perfect for families gathered around on a Sunday Special Segment *'Wow Diaries' - Featuring the day in the life of Joey de Leon, Airs on Saturdays with replays everyday. External links *Official Website Category:Associated Broadcasting Company Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Movie channels Category:Television channels and stations established in 2011